


A Coffee Will Only Keep You Awake

by ImInTheSoupStore



Series: My fair game dump [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleeplessness, Sleepy Cuddles, the usual fair game flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImInTheSoupStore/pseuds/ImInTheSoupStore
Summary: Qrow can't sleep and meets a very tired Clover alone in a cold room.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: My fair game dump [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593223
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	A Coffee Will Only Keep You Awake

**Author's Note:**

> I was half asleep when I wrote this so there may be some mistakes.

Qrow would have woken up drenched in sweat again, but not this time. It was cold.

His Aura seemed to be acting up recently and he didn't know why, but it gave him frequent nightmares. After getting up and putting on nothing but a jacket and in door shoes, he decided to take a walk and stop by one of the vending machines in the lower floors to get himself a soothing hot drink. He underestimated the low temperatures of Atlas, because as he stepped into the hallway, even indoors it was freezing cold to him.

He thought he would be alone, until he spotted Clover in the room with a steaming mug of hot chocolate and sunken eyes.   
"Good evening." Clover said softly as if he was trying not to wake someone sleeping right next to him.

"Clover... were you up this entire time?" Qrow asked, unable to believe his eyes.

"Well yes. I'm the general's right hand man so I don't get much sleep these days. What are you up to this late?"   
  
Qrow forgot about why he came here and instinctively sat down next to Clover, who radiated the same aura as the embers of a bonfire.   
"I couldn't sleep and figured maybe a coffee would help me."

"It will certainly help you stay awake." A tired but genuine smile crept onto Clover's face as he said it.

"Oh, you're right." A mixture of exhaust and embarrassment turned Qrow's voice into an adorable half-whisper.

"To be honest," Clover continued, "if I didn't stay awake for so long, I wouldn't get much sleep either. I just can't seem to get comfortable."   
He knew exactly what he said and was very very obvious about it.

"That so?" Qrow asked and followed up with a flirty "but you seem pretty _comfortable_ to me."

A short moment of silence passed that was broken by Clover slowly shifting towards Qrow as if both of them telepathically decided to skip the talking. The temperature around them seemed to suddenly go from freezing to a welcoming warmth as their eyes met. They could now hear each other breathe and remained like this for a bit.

"I..." Qrow finally said, "I happen to know a way... to sleep well."

Only ten minutes later, they unexpectedly fell asleep in an impossibly comfy hug in Qrow's bed.


End file.
